own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 51
| Entrant = Xandra | Song = Try | Writer = Will Taylor Michael James Down Jonas Gladnikoff | SF result = Failed to qualify (14th, 51 points) | Final result = }}Romania will participate in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 51. The Romanian entry will be selected through a national selection. Xandra will represent Romania in the 51st edition with the song "Try". National Selection The format of the competition will consist of six shows: four semi-final rounds, a second chance round and a final. TVR opened a submission period for artists and composers to submit their entries for Own Eurovision Song Contest 51. 56 songs qualified for the 4 (four) semifinals. The top three acts from each semifinal will qualify for the final, while three songs will have another chance to qualify from The Second Chance Round. Selected Songs Semifinals Key: : – Contestant qualified to the final. : – Contestant qualified to the Second Chance Round. 'Semifinal 1' The first semifinal took place on 9 November 2018. "Poarta-mă", "Sudamericana" and "Timpul" were the songs that qualified for the Grand Final. "Cine ești?", "Doar noi" and "No Help" will compete again in the Second Chance Round. 'Scoreboard Semifinal 1' 'Semifinal 2' The second semifinal took place on 16 November 2018. "A fost o nebunie", "Royalty" and "Try" were the songs that qualified for the Grand Final. "Lost in Istanbul", "Nu acum" and "Vocea ta" will compete again in the Second Chance Round. 'Scoreboard Semifinal 2' 'Semifinal 3' The third semifinal took place on 23 November 2018. "Auzi cum bate", "Mama" and "Vals" were the songs that qualified for the Grand Final. "Amici", "Așa, și?" and "Lele" will compete again in the Second Chance Round. 'Scoreboard Semifinal 3' 'Semifinal 4' The fourth semifinal took place on 30 November 2018. "Mi-e sete de tine", "Tic-Tac" and ""Vive la vida" were the songs that qualified for the Grand Final. "Doar pe a ta", "Între noi nu mai e nimic" and "Uit de tine" will compete again in the Second Chance Round. 'Scoreboard Semifinal 4' Second Chance Round The second chance round took place on 9 December 2018. "Cine ești?", "Lele", "Nu acum" and "Vocea ta" were the songs that qualified for the Grand Final. 'Scoreboard Second Chance Round' Final The final took place on 21 December 2018. After a tense voting, "Try" by Xandra was the song that won the National Selection. 'Scoreboard Final' At Own Eurovision Song Contest Romania will participate in one of the two semi-finals. 'Points awarded by Romania' 'Semi-final ' 'Grand Final' 'Split voting results' 'First semifinal' The Romanian votes in the first semi-final will be based on 50% jury voting and 50% televoting results. 'Second semifinal' The Romanian votes in the second semi-final will be based on 50% jury voting and 50% televoting results. 'Grand Final' The Romanian votes in the Grand Final will be based on 50% jury voting and 50% televoting results. See also *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest 51 Category:Romania in OESC Category:Countries in OESC 51